The disclosure relates to safety cans or containers for holding fluids and especially, although not exclusively, to containers for flammable fluids such as gasoline, oil, diesel, kerosene and the like. In general, these safety containers may be one of two types. The first type is commonly referred to as a Type I can. The Type I can is a container with one spout through which both filling and pouring are accomplished.
The Type I can is typically used in applications where liquid is to be poured from the can into a container having a wider opening than the opening of the Type I can. In instances where the receiving container has an opening that is smaller than the opening of the safety can, a hinged funnel attachment can be installed on the safety can to prevent spillage during the filling operation. The Type I can may be inconvenient to use in the latter situation because it can be burdensome to place the funnel attachment in line with the spout when pouring from the can, move the funnel away from the spout when filling the can, and then return the funnel over the spout for pouring again.
The second type is commonly referred to as a Type II can. The Type II can is a container with two separate spout openings, one used to fill the can and the other used to pour therefrom. Typically, there is a hose associated with the pouring spout to allow pouring into a small opening. Also, a Type II can includes a venting feature.
A Type II can is more convenient to pour from than a Type I can because the Type II can may include an attached hose that does not need to be detached when the can is being filled. However, the Type II can of the prior art is often more expensive to produce than the Type I can because of the necessity of providing two spouts, for example. Furthermore, the mechanisms for operating the dual spouts can be complicated and difficult to use. Examples of such safety cans include those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,390,153; 6,772,918; and 7,152,764, which are incorporated in their entireties herein by reference.